Elements Series: Book One: Air
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: *Shhh! Spoilers ahead, sweetie!* A peaceful afternoon is shattered when a bomb explodes on Bajor. As Kira Nerys and the crew of Deep Space Nine teams up with their returned former CO, Captain Benjamin Sisko, darker forces are at work. Torchwood carefully plays a deadly shadow game that could play a major hand in the fate of the galaxy and of the space-time continuum.


It was a relatively calm afternoon on Bajor. People went about their business and stores laid out their wares. First Minister Shakaar Edan looked out of the window in his office. Kira Nerys sat on the far side of his desk, watching him carefully.

"So Captain Sisko is safe?" he asked.

"Yes. Although, he did request that I politely inform you that he's unavailable for now," Kira answered.

"I heard that his wife gave birth to a daughter. How is she?"

"Well, Kasidy and Captain Sisko are quite proud of Rebecca."

Shakaar turned away from the window to look at Kira. She looked him in the eye easily.

"Very well. I will inform the Vedek Assembly that-"

The room shook as an explosion lit up the horizon. Kira was already talking to Deep Space Nine before the room stopped shaking.

"Stay here!" she ordered as she ran out of his office.

He cracked a small smile, "Where would I go?"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jason Matthews looked into his binoculars. The damage to the government center was catastrophic. His mind was filled with the pain of the wounded, thanks to his Betazoid heritage.

Next to him, Christine Vale took pictures and notes of the damage. They watched Doctor Martha Jones move through the wounded, tending to injuries. Mickey Smith carefully kept an eye on her, making sure that she went unharmed.

Kira Nerys jogged up behind them and stopped.

"What've you got?" she asked.

Vale was the one who answered, "It looks pretty consistent with Grade 9 explosives."

"Who the hell uses Grade 9 on a simple government building?" Kira asked, shocked.

Matthews shrugged, "Terrorists or rogue military officers. This should be fun."

Kira scoffed, "You and I have a very different idea of 'fun', Crewman."

With that, she scowled and walked away briskly, surveying the damage as she went.

Vale nodded slightly, "Call it in. We've got a big problem here."

"Aye, ma'am," Matthews replied before pulling out his pocket communicator and sending a transmission to Earth.

"Foxtrot-One to Alpha-One, come in Alpha-One. Confirmed charlie-foxtrot on Prophecy World. Supported by Charlie-One. Request further support."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Admiral Tomalak watched as Major Syrath shoved a pair of booted feet off the desk, causing a thud and a curse.

Commander Donatra sat up, a grease stain on her face.

"Was tha' neces'ry? I was fixin' a bloody panel down 'ere! More faul'y wirin'," she said, a scowl on her face.

Syrath shrugged.

"Would you mind speaking like a civilized person?" Tomalak asked.

"Nope!" she replied, popping the "p".

Tomalak was about to reply when Uhlan Vila stuck her head into the small office.

"Message from Alpha-One, Commander!" she said.

"Patch it through," Donatra ordered, her odd manner gone.

The face of a human man appeared on a small screen set into the wall. He had shaggy brown hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Hello. How's the new rock?" he greeted Donatra.

"Irritating. At least the Vashta Nerada are nice here. Already ate two of Hiren's spies," she replied, "Jack, what's the sit-rep?"

"Bad. Bombing on the Prophecy World, Grade 9, support needed," Jack said, "Who can you spare?"

"Delta and Gamma. Unless you want a non-com," she replied. Tomalak watched as Jack nodded and tapped a few keys on his side.

"Sounds good. Alpha-One out."

Donatra stood and walked over to a collection of screens on the wall behind her.

"Mister Smith? Could you retask Delta-Three and Gamma-Three to Prophecy World, please?"

"Of course," the AI system replied," It is done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Decurion Myras tapped Subcommander Soleta on the shoulder, causing her to look up.

"We've been deployed to Bajor," he said bluntly. The half-breed nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Let's go," she said. He led her to the arms and supply depot near the shuttle bay first.

They were greeted by a jittery uhlan who'd had far too many raktajinos that morning.

"Hi! You'll need weapons, I guess, huh?" he said quickly, "I love weapons and explosives and-"

"That's enough!" Myras snapped, "Basic kit, please."

"Here ya go!" the uhlan replied, shoving bundles into their arms and sending them on their way. Myras led Soleta to the camo depot next to pick up some Bajoran garb and holo-emitters.

Finally, he led her to the shuttle bay, where they boarded a Federation style civilian ship that happened to carry a few extras on it.

He took the controls and piloted them on a course to Bajor. Silence descended upon the cockpit until Soleta spoke up.

"Want some?" she asked, holding up a bottle of unidentified liquid.

"No," he replied.

"It's not poison."

"No."

"It's jungle-juice. Homemade alcohol."

"No."

"It's free and I'm trying to get rid of it."

"No."

"It's-"

His temper flared," I do believe I said 'no' several times!"

She lapsed into silence before pouring herself a glass and knocking it back in one swig.

"Spit it out," she said a few moments later.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You have a problem with me," she replied easily.

"What makes you say that?" he responded, knowing full well that he had a problem with her.

"You failed my test," she said shortly," Drink?"

Irritated, he spun to face her, grabbed the bottle, and disposed of it.

Soleta sighed, "Oh well. There's more where that came from."

Myras used the transporter to get rid of those too.

Soleta swore softly, "Okay. It's going to be a long trip."

With that, she leaned back in her seat and promptly fell asleep, leaving a bewildered Myras alone in the silence of the cockpit.

**AN- So here's the start of another new story. I should really stop with the fandom addictions and stick to a couple for now. So, I know that you guys are noticing a lot of OCs here. Don't worry, I'll have a sort-of story up soon that has profiles for the OCs that you guys want to know more about. So, just PM me or review if you want to know more about an OC or a canon character that you haven't heard of before. Allons-y! **


End file.
